Cast in Stone, Ground down to Sand
by Staring.out.my.flooded.window
Summary: HiSakuras family moves to Suna for a 'needed change' and Sasuke is not complaining Sad that noone mourns her leave she finds comfort in Gaara as life keeps hitting her down. When chuunin exams come she reunites with the rest but shes not the sam...Hiatus
1. Packing up my life

_**Part 1**_

_**Prologue (Ch.1)**_

_**Packing Up My Life**_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She kicked the rock with the tip of her shoe, scattering all the smaller pebbles onto the wooden and once-was-rock-less bridge. Her long hair that covered her eyes quickly was shaken out of her emerald iris's way and a huge smile spread across her clean face… only to quickly waver and settle into a straight face.

She sat down on the bridge close to where a black-haired boy was standing. Laying back she looked up and gazed up at Sasuke's face.

With a silent sneer he walked to the other side of the bridge, leaving the poor pink-haired girl to herself.

"Sakura-chan!" Said girl looked to the left lazily, her cheek pressed against the cool wood worn down by weight. "Sakura-chan… would you want to eat ramen with me today?" The blonde boy bounced happily.

Sakura sat up slightly to where she was on her elbows and looked up into bright azul eyes filled with excitement and friendship.

"Sure. But I cant be out late… I have to wake up earlier in the morning tomorrow."

"B-but Sak-" Naruto stopped whining to himself and perked up, drawing Sasuke's eyes toward the conversation with slightly widened eyes. "You said yes."

The pink-haired girl, now on her feet, brushed the dirt and dust off of her red dress, holding the corners gingerly in her fingers now, loving the feel of the heavy cotton.

"Something wrong or are you just obsessing of how your clothes look instead of your hair." Sasuke snapped, yanking Sakura's attention away from the skirt.

"N-no Sasuke-kun." She stuttered, her arms hanging stiffly straight at her sides. The blonde growled at Sakura's side.

"Don't be so mean teme." Naruto whined to the grimacing boy as Kakashi arrived with a 'yo' and his two-finger wave.

Silence followed after him, until he put his book away and turned to Sakura, "So how is the packing going, when are you leaving again?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to Sakura, questions in their eyes.

The wind whistled and ruffled the girls pink locks as she stared at her teachers feet. No one said anything until…

"The packing is going well Kaka-sensei… and we leave for Suna tomorrow morning at five sharp. I've already been assigned a team but I will be a fourth member since there were no empty spaces." She sighed as she looked up into each of their eyes, "I must get going, I still have a few more boxes it put into minimization jutsu and put in by bag." Turning to Naruto she let a brief smile, "I'm sorry but I'll have to take a rain check on the ramen. I promise."

With that she turned on her heel and began walking off of the bridge.

"Ch. Weak. I'm glad she's going, now I will only be held back by the dobe."

Stopping stiffly she didn't bother looking over her shoulder… that's what he wanted anyways. A reaction. She lifted her foot and continued walking, not faster nor slower, but now she held her head up high and her green eyes were set in stone. When she came back she would be different. She would hate him. She would be stronger… but no where in their did she know that she would love another.

--

--

**page break**

--

--

Her dainty fingers fell over the cloth and material of the clothing she was setting out.

-Three days of travel with her parents and younger sister under the scorching sun and she had arrived. She remembered the look on the front guards face when four ninja's appeared, sure he knew that four were scheduled for arrival but he didn't expect their feature, or the fact that they were a family.

The way a man with soft brown hair and vibrant green eyes approached the chuunin sturdily, grabbing his wrist in a firm handshake in greeting, and the way the gentle sweat-drenched woman with dark purple hair and matching purple eyes glided over to the second guard handing him their papers.

"I am glad were finally in Suna, any advice to moving here?" Sakura's father had asked.

"Don't let whoever is a ninja in this group die." They had replied, searching for the one of the group who was Shinobi. "Where is the other two of this group?"

Smiling with pink cheeks the two stepped away letting the view of two girls be seen. On almost twelve years old, with long pink hair and sparkling emerald eyes, and on her back laid a small sleeping child, sucking her thumb. A girl with Soft brown hair with closed lilac eyes.

"As the scroll said, we are all civilians moving here as a way to try something new as a family, with , of coarse, one ninja… our daughter, Sakura, who shall be trying a permanent exchange program into the Suna academy."

Stepping forward and raising two fingers. "Hi."

Curtly, with wide eyes the two ninja looked peculiarly at the four. "Kei, will escort you four to your house, and then tomorrow is a day for rest and shopping for clothing suitable for the weather. The next day Miss Sakura will begin her training and you four will begin the rest of your lives."

And then they had brought them to this house.-

Sighing, Sakura swept her hands across the neatly folded clothes, and closed the drawer. Letting her eyes swept the room, she was secretly pleased.

A nice queen bed with heavy blankets for the cold and unforgiving night, and cool colored walls with a nice fan for the scorching heated days.

She combed her fingers through her hair and quickly tied it up, off her sweating slender neck.

Today was the start of the rest of her life.

"Okay Lilly, time for you to go to your own room." Tenderness entered her eyes as the four year old opened her left purple eye, only to close it quickly and rollover.

Giggling she walked over to the small girl, "Now how are you ever going to be the second kunoichi in this family if you cant even go to bed on your own?"

Jumping up she grabbed her own backpack, "Will you teach me to throw a kunai tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Now go." Strength and pride fell from her mouth as the child nodded quickly and ran out of Sakura's room to her own.

Tomorrow she was to get supplies.

The day after would start her training.

And she would not die, Kei gave her that advice and she would take it.

She wasn't going to die.

A/N Sorry if it was a bit slow but it will get faster soon I promise. But I need help… should I have two chapters of Suna… or just skip straight to the Chuunin exams


	2. My life consultant

_**Part 2**_

_**Chapter two**_

_**My Life Consultant **_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning rose quickly and without restraint or mercy. Down the sandy roads the streets were bustling with vendors and shops as everyone eyes were caught onto two girls, walking hand in hand. Coos and 'awws' were focused on the younger of the two.

Chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a pair of pigtails tied behind her small ears. Pale skin of the child glistened under sweat and her purple eyes were squinted, her right hand hovering over her forehead, attempting to block out unwanted sun. As where the women were fawning over the four year old the men were staring hungrily at the pre-teen.

Her usual heavy and loose red dress was soaked down with water and sweat, letting the material stick and cling to her, albeit flat but sculpted kunoichi body. Her usually bright pink hair was darkened into a barely red where moisture had caught and was slicked back into a neat ponytail, hanging high off her neck.

A set of whistles echoed through the busy street as a rough hand reached out and grabbed the pink-haired girls arm. "Hey there, sweetie. Want to have some fun."

Her eyebrow sky rocketed as she swept another droplet of salty liquid from her upper lip. "In front of my baby sister. I don't think so you pervert. Now let me go please."

The man shifted his dark black eyes to the shivering girl her face dusted in dweat and sand. "You can leave the pip-squeak with my buddies over there. They can have their fun while we have ours." He smirked.

Sakura's eyes hardened as she clenched her unheld hand. Pulling back her fist she launched it forward, only for it to be caught in his bigger one.

"Feisty. I like that in a girl."

"Let me go!" She growled, her voice rumbling in her voice box deep inside her throat.

Struggling she tried to yank her wrist from his firm grip.

"Molesting little girls again, Shoju? Let the girl go… you've gone really low this time, in front of a little girl."

The man froze as he releases the pink-haired girls wrist slowly turning around to meat a glaring girl.

A purple dress hung baggily off of her strong shoulders and ran down her arms with her hand lying on her hip. Her blond hair was pulled into four ponytails on her head, accenting her strong jaw and scowling down turned lip.

"T-Temari-hime…G-gotta go." He whispered as he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Sorry about that bastard, he's the reason we have an uproar in teen pregnancies I swear. You new?"

Sakura smiled as she picked up Lily and balanced her on her hip. "yeah. Came in yesterday from Konoha."

Temari smiled thinly, "Well babe. No offence but you are rank. And all sweaty, I'm guessing you have no dessert clothes."

"You're right. I came here to re-buy a closet of clothes for me and my sister… and then replenish on weapons. I'm a ninja, but I left all my things at home… I mean my old home." The girl looked down to her feet, until Lily nudged her shoulder to put her down.

The sun beamed down on the two at the exchange as Sakura placed her sister on her feet.

"Well… you two are just too cute. I will take you guys shopping… anyways I think a new home town should bring you to be a new ninja. You should learn how to handly all different types of weaponry. Everyone in Sand has a signature weapon." Smiling cheekily Temari stuck her hand out and grabbed Sakura's dragging the two to the next shop, filled with ninja clothes.

"But first we have to get you two some clothes. From the first second I saw you I wanted to play with you. I try to dress of Kanky but he gets so persnickety with his makeup." Sighing dramatically she pulled the girl up to a few racks of clothing, sorting though the materials and occasionally picking up an article.

"Thank you for helping us out."

The blond shrugged her shoulder," Don't mention it. Now go try these on, you'll be one sexy nin when I'm through with you." She sang, shoving a pile of clothes into Sakura's hand. "Ill watch over Lils."

Unsure the girl timidly walked behind a curtained dressing room.

…

"I'm not coming out!" The girl shrieked.

Laughing to herself the blond ripped the curtain from its holders, to see a pink haired girl covering her skin. Grabbing her elbow she yanked her out of the dressing room, examining her work.

The girls arms crossed over a thin torso covered with a dark purple mesh over red shirt. The cloth of the shirt hung loose and baggy from her figure, ending right above her navel, and two thick straps that tied behind her neck held the top up. On her lower half was a pair of red short shorts that ran on top of matching dark purple mesh shorts that ran to her knees, and her feet were covered with violet sandals.

"You're mean." Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, pushing up her palm sized breasts up.

"You're hott." Temari replied smirking.

"I'm leaving."

"Don't forget to try on the next outfit…"

"…and the one after that." The pink haired teen continued wittily, sighing to herself with her shoulders slumped.

--

--

"You already paid for my clothes and Lily's, I cant have you pay for my weapons too…really. I have money."

The three were now inside of the most known weapon shop in Konoha, each person, including the smallest, piled with bags of clothes. All around them was metal. The lights hung high and a dark curtain separated the inside of the shop from the streets.

Clicking her tongue she closed her eyes and nodded no, "Don't worry about it… I want to pay, besides I'm not really paying for it, I put it on my dads tab."

Blushing, Sakura turned her head to examine the knives.

A black double edged dagger caught her eye. The blade was frosted, and the sharp edges were silver, jumping out and away from the black background. On the plains of the knife were crimson swirls, dancing along the steel and making its way up the handle where leather encased the blade. A dark worn brown leather with a matching crimson cord that wrapped its way around the brown leather until the cord dangled off of the tip of the hilt, flowing for three inches where a spherical green stone hung delicately, yet sturdily. Her hand reached out as her pale fingers began to uncurl to touch what appears to be the smoothest of metals.

"Hey Pinky!" Snapping her neck unbearably fast towards the noise she laughed as she saw her little sister wrapped in her newly acquired violet cloak, a huge scythe in her hand and an unbearably big helmet on her head.

Temari smiled at the way Sakura's face lit up, her smile finally reaching her eyes as her emeralds caught Lily's lilacs. It was obvious to her how much this girl cared for her sister.

Crawling up behind the pink haired girl she looked at to what her eyes were previously drawn to, seeing the dagger she smirked as she began to talk to the store owner.

Thanking the man she caught the two Haruno's hands and dragged them away, "its getting late, and you'd be surprised at how cold it gets at night in the desert."

--

--

Her parents were out, her sister was asleep. Sorting through the five bags she came home with her hands caught onto a box she hadn't seen before. The box was a tan color, like most things in the desert, but this was different. It was sturdy and held a sort of strength to it the way the corners were chipped and worn. Walking over to it she saw a white scrap piece of paper.

_Pink, _

_Everyone from Suna has one signature weapon. But your not from Suna, try some other signature._

_Like a gem._

_-T._

Smiling with a questioning raised eyebrow she set the note aside and stared at the box.

Lowering her palms her fingers dug underneath the cover, and tore the top away. And beneath that tan lid sat three weapon holsters, twenty kunai, ten hilt-less blades, two swords, and one double bladed dagger, each with the red swirling design that was spread over smooth black and each with some sort of worn brown handle but most importantly each with a green stone sparkling and shimmering in her own green eyes.

A/N : I hope ye like it!

Okay see the cute little 'go' button. Please rape the cute adorable 'go' button. I know you love the cute adorable 'go' button…. I sure do love other people showing there love to the cute adorable 'go' butont. 'hint hint wink wink nudge nudge smack smack'


	3. Three reasons why

_**Part 2**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**Three reasons why **_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

Sand swirled and danced playfully, brushing the soft skin of the kunoichi as she walked down an outlet hallway. Her hands trailed the walls as she smiled upwards, getting used to the constant beating of the sun on her skin. 

She stopped, nervously peering at the double doors, big and tan. Inside will be her new teammates for her genin years, and it wasn't rare when the genin team continued as a team fro the rest of their lives.

Tugging at her new clothing for the day she sighed. Her long hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her clothing was relatively… different. She was a brown kimono shirt was black and green vines climbing over the terrace of her flat stomach and the slight curve of her breasts. Forest green Bermuda shorts hung low from her hips and ended above her knee, and to top it off a holster, tan, wrapped itself around her waist, holding a decent chunk of the kunai she just recently received. Nervously tugging on her pink ponytail she sighed and reached her delicate fingers out to the door in front of her, and with a hitched breath she gave the door a push and strode into the sandy arena with her eyes zoning in on the back of the tallest ninja their. Her new sensei.

Again she reached out to tap his shoulder, only for him to firmly grab he wrist and place his other hand on the curve which is the skinniest part of a female body. With a swift motion he half pushed and lifted her to be in front of him, unknowingly riding her shirt up for her new team to see the slightest flash of her toned and flawless pale skin. 

Rouge painted over her cheekbones as she lifted her eyes from her brown sandals to the faces of her new teammates.

Her eyes darted from the boy in the middle, with the black hood and the purple face paint to the shoes of the girl on his right, finally landing on the boy who stood a good distance away from the others.

His crimson hair darted in all directions in its own shaggy way, differing from the top strand standing up against gravity to the stray pieces hanging on his brow. The red hair which covered his face contrasted deeply with his green eyes and blended in with the tattoo engraved over his left eye. Curiously she smiled timidly at him, suddenly her gaze was yanked from the boys smirk in return to the sudden shift of the sand. Shifting back and forth between the strange boy and the sand she se his smirk waver to a glare and back and forth again, at the same time as the sand below her feet seemed to dive towards her ankles as other sand blocked it from touching her skin. 

"Pink-chan!" Snapping her face towards the sudden noise a huge grin covered her face as she examined the girl she overlooked. 

"Temari-chan!" 

The blonde strutted up to the new teammate, "Of all the clothes I buy you choose the most _covering _and _modest_… and _oddest _of them all. That's it… tomorrow _I'm _choosing your outfit. Ill be at your house at five. No exceptions."

"Hey sexy. How's about-"

"Kankuro, shut up before I kill you." Turning to look at him again, unconsciously Sakura's tongue slipped out and wetted both of her dry lips. 

His voice was so smooth.

"Enough you three." The tall man behind Sakura growled, the half of his visible face twisting. "This is your new teammate. Haruno Sakura… and." An messenger desert hawk swooped down dropping a crumbled scroll. Grabbing the scroll his face went slack as he looked up, "We have a mission at the Haruno's, detective."

A/N :One more chapter and then the Chuunin exams. Hope ye like. Im writing an actual book too! I hope you give me good luck. Ill update when I feel loved. You know what to do 


	4. Id be alone without you

_**Part 2**_

_**Chapter four**_

_**I'd Be Alone Without You**_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

The door was kicked open and the windows were broken with bloodstains splattered on their surface. Three walked in emotionless, One walked in with pity, and the last stuttered her way in with her eyes open and her mouth agape. Tears stung the corners of her emerald eyes as her jaw hardened when they crossed the yellow tape and into the front room.

Furniture was turned over and blood was smeared across the hard stone floor.

"Wh-wh…" Sakura whispered as she followed the trail of blood wind around the furniture and creep and crawl under a closed door.

Her fingers slowly uncurled as she pushed the creaky door open and stumbled her way into the unpacked room.

Emerald orbs widened.

The walls and windows were sprayed with a crimson fluid and spiraled the ground until it met the bare and naked flesh of two adults. One laid awkwardly against the left pole of the bed, her neck limped over one side as each of her limbs were bent into awkward angles. Purple hair intertwined with sand and blood matted the tresses to her forehead and let them fall straggly across her lifeless eyes. Beside her a man, or what was left of a man, laid bloodily, had one arm stretching sideways as if to protect his wife. His skin was peeled off of his body, and his face was burnt and contorted in a melted coal-colored twist.

The three behind the pink-haired girl watched as realization and fear crossed over her features. Suddenly with a new burst of adrenaline crossing Sakura's tearless face the girl ran up the winding stairs noisily, bursting into a closed door.

Temari, Baki, and Kankuro exchanged passing glances as Gaara set off to follow the strange emotional girl.

When the three arrived on the upstairs they saw a silent Gaara that was leaning against the door frame move to enter the room. The room was filled with toys and pictures framed of family, pictures of smiling faces, but what drew Temari's attention was the sight of a red-headed demon staring down at a shaking rosette haired girl. It didn't take long to see the girl hunching over a five year old, the same five-year old that just a day prior was smiling and giggling with obvious admiration towards her big sister. Now that girl was lying limp, her head dropped backwards off of her shoulders as if her neck held no bone, only the rubbery skin of a neck keeping the head on her body. The body that was bruised and scratched, her clothing was shredded, her right arm exploded and shredded as her left leg was now nothing but an awkward nub, as if her foot, ankle, calf, and half of her thigh had just been chewed off. The blood from the little girls body rubbed and smeared Sakura's skin as the kunoichi set the child back down.

A lone tear crawled down the side of the remaining Haruno's cheek, only for Gaara's finger to catch it, bringing it to his mouth.

If the sign of affection wasn't enough to shock the remainder of the team, the way Sakura dropped her baby sister into a careless heap on the cold floor, her eyes now hardened and her lips now set into a firm and grim line did.

Slowly a sigh escaped her as a morning hiccup left the shaking girls form. She wasn't emotionless, she just wanted to mourn by herself. She wanted to cry one last time before she gave up emotions all together and was called weak by this team too.

Sighing she swallowed her grief and spoke quietly, "There's saliva residue on the nub of Lil's leg, along with teeth marks. Also there's some chakra remnants on my mother. We probably should take samples before the chakra dissipates and the saliva dries up." Her voice quivered as she spoke the last word, and with a burst she left the room in speed, and a boy being swallowed by sand soon followed.

Silence before Baki barked, "You heard her! Get the samples!"

The sky was cold and dark, another merciless cold night in the desert, the night was intolerably cold just as the sky was unforgivably hot, Sakura thought as she hugged her knees to her chest, as dozens of tears streamed down her calm face. A hand rested on her shoulder, the weight heavy and warm.

"My mother was kind and gentle. My father was brave loyal and strong. They didn't deserve death, not in such a horrible way."

Sitting down beside the stuttering and crying girl, sand fell to the ground beside him, beginning to wrap around the girl. Gaara stiffened as he watched the sand entwine around the girls torso without his willing it to move. It did this a lot lately. He waited patiently for the sand to constrict around the girl and kill her, but only the sand formed a soft blanket on her lap, and a firm chair for her to lean on.

_Shukaku?_ Gaara thought into his mind, his eyes widening as Sakura shrugged back into the chair and under the blanket, closing her eyes.

**This one is different, boy. **Shukaku growled.

**Her blood calls to me, yet I have no desire to feel it in my sand. **

Tears streamed down Sakura's face in another flood. "…And my little sister, Lily." She choked, "She deserved nothing of what those monsters did to her." The kunoichi looked over to Gaara lazily with swollen eyes and a red nose, "She wanted to be a kunoichi, you know. She wanted to be brave for the once she loved. She wanted to be strong for her land and she wanted to make me proud. I wanted to make her proud."

"You don't have to tell me." Gaara said impatiently, watching as with every word about her sister she said, another tear would fall and the more she would stutter.

Looking up at him she smiled timidly, "But I want too."

Shell Shocked Gaara let his jaw fall slack, slightly parting his lips.

"it hurts to say it. It hurts to realize what's right… I'm so weak. Even my old teammates thought so. Sasuke-kun thought so." She sniffled, "I promised myself that when I go back I wouldn't be weak… and not for him, but for me."

"**What about for me?**" Gaara blurted.

_What was that Shukaku? _

**You'll thank me boy. I think she's our mate.**

_Mate? … OURS? _Gaara thought angrily.

**Possessive are we? eh? **

Gaara snapped out of his conversation, looking at the wide-eyed Sakura.

"G-Gaara? What do you mean?"

Glaring at nothing in particular Gaara let his defensive wall down for this girl. She was interesting.

"You're different. You're… special."

Silence settled over the two and Sakura shifted over so she was inches from the demon. "You're special too… w-will you help me?" She paused clenching then reopening her eyes, "Will you help me be stronger?"

"**Yes.** Yes." Gaara and Shukaku said simultaneously.

…and from behind the two, a blonde smiled at her new friend and her little brother, "We all will."

**A/N : **

**SHUKAKU MADE HIS APPEARANCE !!**

**Beginning of the mystery!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS CHUUNIN EXAMS!!**

**Please review if you liked it love you all!**


	5. Introductions to the past

_**Part 3**_

_**Chapter five**_

_**Secret Sand in my Shield. **_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

--

It all happened so quickly, almost like a flash before their eyes until it all slowed down to those immeasurable moments when she stood before them. It was… unnatural. All starting with those two very strange sand nins. The one blond, all teasing and tough, referring to the other members of her usual numbered team with a respectful and almost loving tone as _them_, _him_ and _her_. It was almost as if she was trying to hide their names. The other was even odder. He wore a black hood, covering the forehead of his purple painted face, bullying Konohamaru. Holding the poor boy by his foot as Naruto and Sai watched. Unlike his sisters tone of respect he held a playfulness in his voice, only flashing to hatred once when saying something cryptic like, "_She _shouldn't care about this God awful place any way… the way it treated _her_…" His voice switching between that same hatred to brotherly protectiveness.

And then Sasuke had come, a rock in hand being o so cool.

But then… But then… Naruto tried to recall the way she had come in when Sasuke got defensive against the weird purple face painted boy. It was…. Ah! She came in a swirl of sand he decided.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anger flickered across the youngest Uchiha's face as he jumped down from the tree branch.

Of coarse the hoodie clad sand nin still had the young almost ninja by his foot, Konohamaru's tears mixing wit his snot and draining down into his mouth. Disgusted Sasuke turned his left cheek.

"Put him down, Sand Nin." His cool voice sounded.

"Why should I?"

"Kankuro shut up." Sneered the four pig-tailed blond. "You wouldn't want to anger _her_."

"Why would having a little fun with these pathetic excuse for ninja anger her. Besides half the time _she's_ angry its just sexual tension. Or PMS." The one now known as Kankuro joked, shaking the seven year old in his hands a little.

"Oh I don't know… Because this is _her_ village." The blond practically shrieked, smacking her fist against Kankuro's temple.

Sasuke strained to hear what the strange boy said next, the sand nins face twisting in an unattractive way, "This _was her _village. Not that the village deserved _her_. _She_ shouldn't care for this God awful place anyway… the weaklings. Their all weak or stupid… especially that what's-his-face Uchiha" he growled unaware that the boy in front of him was that precise Uchiha.

Anger flooded the boy as he clenched his fist around the rock in his hand.

"What did you say, Freak?" Sasuke growled, dropping the rock as he began to shake.

Digging his fist down into his pocket he grabbed hold of a kunai, pulling it out and holding It up as if to threaten the two.

"See what you did now Kanky. You angered it." Temari whined about Sasuke, paused, then continued on, "I'm telling you _she_ still cares for this place… _she_ said something about this hell hole being for the reason that _she_ met _him_."

That was all the onyx haired teen could handle. Being called an it in front of Naruto and Sai, Sai staring blankly and Naruto yelling something incomprehensible.

Gripping his kunai tightly he threw it at the two, fast and speedy.

That's when it happened.

An orb of sand swirled in front of the two, capturing and blocking the kunai only to receded, showing two people.

Naruto fell silent as he took in the new additions to the moment. Slight remembrance graced all eyes in the clearing as they took in the two.

To the left stood a girl. A very pretty girl.

Her pink hair hung down to her tail bone, tide tightly into two braids that began below each of her ears, and inside of those braids weaved black ribbons. She wore white bindings tied around her palm sized breasts under a black mesh shirt, cut so the mesh stopped at her throat, her elbows and a good inch above her navel. The light of the sun sparkled off of a silver charm that hung from that navel.

Riding low on her hips were simple black short shorts, and stretched under those short shorts was a second pair of mesh shorts that clung to her well toned thighs… ending at about her knees.

Silver shin guards were placed over the fronts of her calves.

Everyone's eyes jumped up from her legs back up, where Sasuke's eyes flickered back and forth between two things.

Right where her short-shorts began was the top of a tattoo it seemed. It was red, the perfect match of the shade, deciphering the tattoo he puckered his lips as he read it. 'Love.' Jumping back up to her face he smirked thinking back to her tattoo.

'_It seems she hasn't forgotten her love for me… when she asks me out again I'll have to accept.'_ he thought as he noticed and appreciated her matured features.

A straight nose, pale and perfect complexion, pale and less emotional green eyes, nicely shaped and plump lips…

He listed all her physical improvements in his mind, tracing her face to her neck down her arm… he frowned.

Only then his attention was brought to the man beside her. More anger flashed in his eyes as he noticed the same tattoo on this boys forehead.

Taking a business tone he let his jealousy guise him to find information, "As a member of Konoha… and you people as intruders, I have the right to ask you to state your name, profession and your reason to be here."

The pink haired girl turned around first, ignoring Sasuke it seemed. "Kankuro please put that boy down." Smiling a dazzling smile she turned around and leaned into the red-heads shoulder, letting him nuzzle her, and grip her lovingly.

"You have to answer me or I could have you arrested." Sasuke stated monotone.

"I am aware of that." The pink haired girl once again smiled, showing her perfect teeth. "As to answer your question… They are Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Their profession is ninja, obviously, and we are here to participate in the Chuunin exams."

"You did not state who you are." Sasuke once again, stated.

Frowning the girl leaned deeper onto Gaara's arms, "I am disappointed you don't remember me, but I guess I shouldn't have expected you too." She sighed, "My name is Haruno Sakura, I am a ninja also participating in the Chuunin exams with my comrades."

It was then that Naruto squealed, "SAKURA-CHAN!!"

The boy ran to hug his long-time crush, only to walk into a sand wall.

"Hi Naruto… I'm sorry for that." Sakura bent over, showing her nicely sculpted body even further as she helped him up, "I should introduce you more personally."

She giggled returning to the red-heads arms, "This is my mate. Gaara no Sabuko, and his siblings. Their also my team and the Kazekages children."

A/N : I didn't particularly enjoy this chapter --. Please review I would love to hear your responses and opinions. Also I need suggestions as to what I should do next??

I love you all!

Im getting my braces off YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY YAY YAAAAAY!! :D


	6. Worries

_**Part 3**_

_**Chapter five**_

_**Secret Sand in my Shield. **_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

"Traditionally chuunin exams would consist of three tests. One for the ability to analyze a situation and use your own intelligence to solve a problem the quickest, easiest, and most accurate way without being caught, or in the real world killed. The second test would normally be to test your own ability to work as a team and be aware of other ninja groups around, always being on guard whether when your awake or asleep… and also to test the ability to track one group and cover your own tracks, which is normal mission work. And the last test would be to test your own individual fighting skills in one-on-one combat while not knowing what technique or jutsu's your opponent knows." The Procter stated, his voice echoing throughout a big room reaching each of the competitors ears, "However this year we're doing things a bit different."

A rumble and grumble came from the fourteen to fifteen year olds, almost reaching to that of an out roar.

"Quiet." The Procter continued.

"This year we are upgrading the required ability to pass the chuunin exams and it will only consist of one formal test, however the test will expand over the coarse of one week. Those three tests will be to one, fight someone from a different country. Two, fight a member of your own genin team, and three fight a ninja who is of the ranking chuunin or above. Since there are only three fights for the entire week there will be one additional requirement.

"As you all know, you have already been recommended for the chuunin exams by your own sensei's, in order to become a chuunin you have to be recommended by one other sensei who is not of your own village. Also within the time span of the one week you will be training with other teams in addition to your own.

"Good luck and the one-week chuunin exams will commence tomorrow. Your sensei's have your teams' schedule. You are dismissed." In a poof of smoke the Procter left.

It was silent for none but two seconds when the news registered. Everyone began to file out of the large gym slowly and loudly, not to eager to find out which 'loser' team they would have to train with, no one was paying attention to the left back corner , the one corner hidden in shadows and layered with dust, a man with flowing silky black hair and piercing yellow eyes watched them, focusing his eyes on one … or two people.

"Exc-ellent… and curious." He said, his voice resembling of that of a snake in his growl.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

The breeze blew Sakura blossoms to the east, letting the small and delicate pink flowers fall to the soft green grass in a whirlwind. Trees overlooked the four people as they sat on the ground.

"Okay okay team. Listen up! This is our schedule; day one, we train with our second group, day two, you guys fight with a higher ranked nin. Day three, we train, day four you fight with someone on your team. Day five we train. Day six we train and lastly on day seven we fight someone on a different team… and our other team is… team seven of Konoha."

Tenseness and rigidness flew over Sakura's shoulders.

She has tried so hard over the years. She trained from dawn to dusk, learning everything from tai-jutsu to ken-justu to medical jutsu and back again. But doubt flooded her mind.

What if she wasn't good enough? What if they convince Gaara of her pathetic tendencies? What if they call her weak?

Almost as if Gaara and Shukaku felt her distress sand swooped up to the flesh of her face, cushioning her expression and grasping her cheeks lovingly as Gaara's own hand wrapped around her small waist and his chin knelt down on her shoulder.

Playfully he nibbled at her ear, "You'll be fine. Your strong." He gave a throaty growl for her to hear. She giggled.

Sighed contently, she leaned back into him.

He always knew what to say, though he was a man of few words.

Hugging Gaara's arms to her chest she smiled.

Tomorrow training would start.

A/N Sorry it was so incredibly short. Ill make it up to you next chapter


	7. day one

_**Part 3**_

_**Chapter seven**_

_**You're no challenge **_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

_In the middle of a gun fight._

The tension was thick. Despite the chirping birds, the high and happy sun, the green grass and blooming flower buds tension still persevered to cloud the group of teens. In a circle they all stood. Wind pulled and whipped loose clothing from their taut bodies. Gaara pulled Sakura closer.

"Team Seven, meet team Kazekage, or other known as team thirteen." Kakashi mumbled before lifting his eyes from his orange clad book. Looking boringly at the sensei across from him he lazily drifted his gaze back to the worn pages, "I believe we should introduce ourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, hobby, goal and favorites for chuckles and laughs." He ended this little speech with a giggle of his own, a small blush flushing his forehead and the bridge of his nose.

"I agree." The left side of the other man's face said. "Your team should begin."

Kakashi nodded then, his eyes bobbing back and forth between the book and the man before him. "Sasuke first."

Everyone's eyes redirected themselves towards the brooding nin.

_In the center of a restaurant._

Unclenching strong fingers he brought his hand to his face. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like… little and dislike much. Hobby is training and my goal…" A smirk crossed his face as his own black pupils trailed their way over to Sakura, "… my goal is to have revenge on a certain person, and then revive my clan with a certain girl." His face turned somber and then into a glare as he stared at the redhead, "and I will do so no matter what pesky thing gets in my way. Lastly… my favorites. I have no favorites, maybe except for one."

_They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"_

"Hn." Gaara growled, raising his eyes to the challenge as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her back to press tightly to his front. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared as Sasuke.

"I'll go next." The pink haired girl raised her head as she used her own arms to pulll Gaara's arm to hold her tighter.

"My name is Haruno Sakura I like my new village and my new friends and family. I dislike certain people who annoy me. My hobby is fighting and being with Gaara. My goal… is to protect those whom I love and the revenge a certain group of people who owe my three lives… and my favorites. My favorites is anyone who lives in Sand, no one else. No one."

_Well they're never gonna get me._

Gaara growled again possessively, a smirk adorning his face at Sasuke's frown.

_Like a bullet through a flock of doves._

"Hn. I'll go." Gaara offered. "Sabaku no Gaara, I like my mate, I dislike worthless brats trying to steal my mate. Hobby. Sakura. My goal, its not a goal but the future and that's Sakura. And my favorites… Sakura. And I will kill anyone who tries to take my likes, my hobby, and my future away from me." The redhead ended abruptly.

_To wage this war against your faith in me._

"Like your capable." Sasuke snorted, curling his upper lip in rage

"now now." Kakashi grinned, his eye crinkling at the strange rivalry already begin to unfurl in the two newly acquainted boys. "How about Sai. You can go next."

_Your life will never be the same._

"My name is Sai." The strange black-haired boy said, a fake and cheesy smile plastered to his lips. "I like… I dislike… my hobby is to paint and my goal… and my favorites…" He ended with a strangely happy laugh, leaving everything else stupefied at his confused jovialness. "I'm the replacement for a strange girl!" He blurted cooly.

Looking oddly at the Sasuke look alike the group passed on to the blond girl.

_On your mothers eyes, say a prayer, say a prayer._

"Yo, my name is Sabaku no Temari! I like my friends and fighting I dislike most of you. My hobby is training and shopping with Sakura and my goal is to protect my special people and have a hell of a lot fun doing it too." Temari ran her fingers through her lower left ponytail, chuckling to herself as she pulled Gaara and the pink haired girl into her arms, ruffling both their hair.

_Now But I cant. And I don't know._

"Awww. Now I feel left out." The boy with purple face paint said as he placed his elbo on Sakura's short shoulder, leaning on her for support. "Any ways Losers…"

"Hey!-"

"Uh-bu-bu-bu." The boy chastised the fox, "Its my turn." Grinning maliciously he let his eyes roam the Uchiha, chuckling at the boys glare at his physical contact with Sakura, "My name is Kankuro and I like beating the crap out of dorks (like yourselves)" The comment under his breath earned him an elbow in his gut courtesy of the pink-haired one, "I dislike You." A smack over the top of his head, "My hobby is annoying my baby brother by hitting on his girlfriend," A frightful growl, "My goal is…" A twinkle and sparkle caught in his brown eyes, "To be with every sexy girl in the world and learn to use my puppets for some 'special' techniques." This earned himself an eye crinkle from Kakashi, slowly looking up from his orange book, a eye roll from his own sensei, and a bloody nose accompanied by a broken arm complements of the female occupancy of the training field.

Silence reigned the atmosphere as each person was looking around the circle, waiting for the next person to speak, "Okay lets train." Kankuro spoke again.

"Wait!! I haven't gone yet!" The obnoxious blond yelled.

"Shut up dobe."

"Yeah dickless."

Sakura smiled at the insulted boy, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, he likes ramen."

"BELIEVE IT!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They group settled, Sakura still standing before Gaara in a comfortable quietness. That is until the remaining Uchiha came. Walking for ward to a strut he scowled at the pinkette. "Move it Sakura, I want to spar someone worth it; Sabaku no Gaara, up for the challenge?"

"Hn." The boy growled giving a fierce kiss to Sakura's cheek before peeling away from her. "Your going to pay insulting her."

_How we're just two men how God has made us._

The two walked off into the forest, away from their teammates eyes. Once out of hearing range one found themselves against a hard tree, the other's fist clenching tightly in his grip. Sasuke lightly gasped, then reverted to a glare as he gripped the hand holding him down.

"Listen to me good."

_Well I can't Well I can. _

"Why should I?"

"Because the only thing that's stopping me from killing you right now is the fact that the others would be able to hear your scream." Gaara growled, his fist tightening and loosening, slamming Sasuke's head once again into the tree for emphasis.

"Hn."

"Don't think for a second that you insulting Sakura distracted me from the fact that you want something that isn't yours."

**Tell him kid!**

"Sakura's mine. And as for the insult I don't have to tell you anything of her strength because you and I both know she's strong despite the fact that Im the only one that knows she can kill you."

The Uchiha clawed at the wrist pinning him down only to touch sand, finally he stropped until his used Gaara's weight against him, switching their spots and slamming the sand mans head into the tree also, only to have sand protect him.

_Too much, too late, or maybe just not enough of this._

"Ass. You threaten me?"

"Hn."

"I don't care who you are but Sakura IS mine. Don't forget that. She is mine and she will be mine."

With a last sneer Sasuke walked off, starting the exit the separated training field that is until her felt grains of sand drag down his legs, cutting the skin in long lines.

_Pain in my heart for your dying wish._

"She will never be yours and if you touch her I will skin you alive as Temari flattens you. Kankuro will turn you into a puppet and we will mail you to your brother as a gift, and he will hold your corps as a plastic trophy because you were too weak." Giving him a last glance her looked at Sasuke' newly made wounds, smirking.

"Hn."

The minute the two joined the rest of the group you can just imagine what Gaara did.

_Kissed your lips again._

**A/N:** I know I havent updated for a while but I've been overwhelmed. Anyways I have two special things to say. One, the song in the story (that was in italics) is You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison - mychemicalromance.

And lastly I made a new website ! Its my own website all about me.

Its at www . Tiannamiller . Weebly . Com

-of coarse without the spaces-

And I would love you all forever if you check it out, oh and the first one to leave a comment gets a special prize!

XOXO

Love, Tia


	8. day two a past

_**Part 3**_

_**Chapter seven**_

_**Meet the challenges truth**_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

They all gathered, four teams with the same schedule grouped together in the grassy field that was fenced off from the rest of the training grounds.

"Listen up Maggots!" A woman with the name 'Anko' yelled. "Welcome to day two of the tests." With a wry smile her eyes glinted evilly, "The following four groups were scheduled for spars with present higher ranking nin! Team Seven of Konoha, Team Sand, Team Nine of Sound, and Team Gai. If your team was not said ten get the hell out of here!" After a few seconds of stillness Anko continued, "Okay ninja's this is how the days going to work, I am going to call out a name of a Genin and the name of a higher ranked ninja, That may be Chuunin or Jounin, the two will step forward and fight. You will continue to beat each other bloody until I say stop, either of you win or loose, or if anyone forfeits. Then I will judge your fight and send either a letter of recommendation or disproval to the Hokage… and no I will not change my mind once it is made."

She silenced herself as the restless teens looked shifty eyed from one Genin to another.

"First up… Haruno Sakura from Team Sand versus…," The proctors' eyes widened then let her lips fall into a devilish grin, "Kakashi-kun go easy on her."

A girl stepped out, different from yesterday or the day before, yet the same. Black sweat hung tight against her toned thighs and a mesh shirt held sleeveless against her torso with black bandages wrapped tightly around her breasts. Still, the love sign on her hip brightly stood out, the color red amongst a sea of black. A white bandage tied around her right leg and left arm.

Her fingers twitched, as the pink-haired girl approached. Her hand struck out, grasping the end of the Katana that was tied to her back, taking the blade she stuck it deeply into the ground, until only the black and red handle, with the emerald gem hanging loosely off of that handle could be seen.

Kakashi walked forward unceremoniously.

"Sakura you never told me how your training went." The silver haired sensei said casually, throwing a kunai off target.

Without moving she let the offensive weapon zoom an inch past her left pink braid, "It went well… now we should probably start.

--

--

A boy with round glasses dealt a stack of black cards on the sideline of the spar.

"Hey, what chya got there?" The voice was followed by a grunt in the shape of a 'hn'.

The boy looked up to see two boys, one with yellow hair sticking up from his scalp, and whiskers scratched into his tan cheeks, and the other with onyx hair and matching eyes.

"Who are you?" The boy replied, pushing up his circular glasses.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! BELIEVE IT!… and the bastard is Sasuke." Naruto grumbled the last part.

Suddenly the silver haired genin perked, a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh, your one of the rookies. I'm Kabuto by the way. I've taken this test nine times and I kinda pity you." He chuckled rearranging his gaze to the black cards, "…and these are my little buddies. Their information cards, I have one for everyone," With a peek over the top of his glasses he continued, "Even you rookies."

"Hn…"

"Yes, their very… helpful, I'll even show you a few. Any requests?"

Immediately Sasuke raised his hard gaze, "Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, and the rest of Team Sand."

Not looking up from the cards he shuffled a few between is finger, before pushing chakra into the paper.

The card filled in with color as he peered up.

"Haruno and Gaara… Hm. They share a card."

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"This is amazing," His eyes animatedly widened, "twenty-seven D ranked, nine-teen C ranked, nine b-ranked and even one A ranked missions have been completed, each of these missions Sakura-chan and Gaara-kun had shown up with no injuries…. Not even a scratch.

"Hmmm… no background story on the boy, but there is a story for Haruno. Apparently her and her family, consisting of a mother, father, and little sister, abruptly moved to Sand (from Konoha) after three close friends and family members were murdered during missions. On their third day of the move Haruno Sakura's family was found dead. Murdered to be exact, she decided to stay in Sand as an orphan as opposed to the option of moving back to Konoha and living with her Aunt, who shockingly was killed a week after that…"

Peeking over the card her saw an agape blond and a stoic Uchiha.

"Hn. Go on."

Pressing his lips together into a thin line Kabuto continued in a hollow voice.

"She is currently on a break from an unranked un specified research mission, along with the rest of her team. Her abilities consist of sword wielding, sand manipulation, and a strong mastery in genjutsu. She has minimal tai justu and nin jutsu. She is mainly training in the work of interrogation, investigation, and tracking. She'll complete that training in two years time.

"Now that Gaara kid's anilities contain a mastery in Sand manipulation and mastery in Sand element jutsu. He has basic knowledge and average talent in all other jutsu. He's in training with his siblings to be Kazekage, though its unlikely for unspecified reasons other than age."

Shuffling through other of his little trinkets he found and read two other cards, "Sabaku no Temari, abilities are mastery over wind jutsu. Common know-how on other jutsu, but likes to rely on tai jutsu. Sabaku no Kankuro is a puppeteer with same talent over common ninja tools."

Kabuto looked up once more. "Any thing else?"

Giving a glare Sasuke returned to the match, "no."

--

--

Sweat rained down her face. Its now been an hour into the fight with Kakashi; twenty minutes since he revealed his precious Sharingan. And finally the fight was over.

A tie.

Every one was in awe at the Genin who tied with the ex-anbu copy nin, even after she collapsed into the arms of her comrades. A tie.

A/N : Sorry it took so long… IM lazy, and working on my book… Im on the third chapter


	9. day three

_**Part 3**_

_**Chapter nine**_

_**Nightmares and Insomniacs**_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

--

**Today's Soundtrack**

Build God, Then We'll Talk - Panic ! At the Disco. 

--

"Hmmm… It doesn't surprise me that everyone passed the first test." Spoke Sakura's sensei.

"Really. It surprised me how far some of the genin have come along." Kakashi replied, his head bobbing up and down behind the book with the orange jacket. "Sakura-chan is the first genin who had me remove my headband. Not that she lasted much after that. I didn't even make her pass out with the Sharingan. She fainted from exhaustion." The sensei hummed.

"That's because I had my team train that morning before the competition. Rest has never been a relaxing thing for my team." Baki stated. (A/N : His name is Baki right?)

"Why is that."

"Nightmares and insomniacs."

They continued to chatter as both their teams ran laps and doing other conditioning, that is minus Sakura. Gasps, panting, and sweating by the bountiful drooped for team seven and sand. This happened with some faces of aggression, some with faces of serendipity, and many with the face of owning a calm and emotionless mask.

Naruto and Kankuro fell to the grassy floor in a heaving heap as fluttering pink petals began to fall in the wind. The petals continued to tremble to the ground, seaming to appear out of nothingness until finally they became a tornado of blossoms. Then they disappeared in a spark of light as Sakura appeared.

Hardening the visible half of his face, Baki narrowed his eyes. "Where have you been Haruno?"

Staring up into the glower of her sensei's face she narrowed her own eyes into an almost _heartbreaking_ anger.

"I received a messenger bird this morning." She spoke with a sullen tone.

Baki glared harder at the girl, "And that was any reason to skip training for the chuunin exams. You do realize you have to get a recommendation from Hatake-san to pass."

Her face whipped back to face him and then up to stare into his eyes, "Rank is irrelevant to me, what is more important right now is the mission… The bird was from Suna labs. After my medical break through with the genjutsu that was placed on the saliva and blood samples." At this Baki tensed, "They finally got the DNA signature and crossed it with all entries in the criminal records. They also found a match." Sakura's fist clenched tightly, her arm shaking with anger. "I do _apologize_ for my tardiness _sensei_." She finished with a tight sneer.

"Hmmm. After the exams close we will continue with mission."

"No."

Baki looked sideways at the pink-haired girl. "Right now exams are more important then a mission we can finish anytime, better yet they can always assign someone else to finish it up."

"_No_." She growled, her emerald eyes visibly aflame. "I do not care of _rank_. And _no one_ else is getting this mission. This is _my_ mission." She bit.

With the speed of light Baki's hand made a leap to latch onto Sakura's wrist, only to meet with a wall of sand, still he held onto those dirt grains, not at all distressed of the sand's presence.

"Then hold your patience, we will finish with the mission in less than one weeks time. I think you can stand the wait, and so can whomever is waiting to be killed." With that he released the dirt from his hands.

Suddenly sullen and amused Sakura looked back up at him, "I suppose the Akatsuki can wait for their deaths."

With that the pink-haired girl spun on her heal to meet with the others, her sensei standing in a shocked stance, Kakashi at his back.

A/N: I know it is dreadfully short and I apologize. I just wanted to get something out to you guys before its too late (dramatic I know)

Finals are over YAY! And I am going to Europe and Canada for three weeks with my honors history class -dance-. I am not going to be able to update until then but heres the upside…. Next chapter is going to be super super super long… and I am also hosting a contest.

**Contest.**

I am going to be dead tired from jetlag when I get back but there are two things that are going to 'encourage me' to update ASAP.

**1. **For every review I get for this chapter, there will be 50 words in the next chapter (Standard chapters are 1000 words long, and I usually get about 30 reviews… so that's 1500 words already if I get at least 30 review) -and yes, you can submit more than one review if you wish it.

**And…**

**2. **Whomever writes the most inspiring review ( whether it be loads of love or a short funny story, whatever ) I will personally check out their stories, and advertise for them on my profile and next chapter.)

Love you all loads! BYBY

-and pray that my plane doesn't crash and that I don't die…. Because then who would finish the story?)


	10. day four a past and future

_**Part 3**_

_**Chapter ten**_

_**Enemies attract Enemies**_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

--

**Today's Soundtrack**

What hurts the Most -Rascal Flatts

--

It didn't take long for the first fight to finish. But for a fight between Kankuro and Gaara that was to be expected. The witty banter and sibling teasing from Kankuro went on and on, with only increased glares as a response. After only a few minutes of the teasing Kankuro's puppet was hit to the ground and grainy sand encircled the painted boy's body, the blob of sand and his figure both hovering in the air with Kankuro's little whimpers of , "Hey bro you know I was just joking." and of coarse, "Just kidding you can put me down… now!" Once Kankuro became hysterical though his red headed brother actually did put him down, his dirt crawling back to him and a smirk plastered onto his firm lips.

"Baby." Gaara whispered into Sakura's ear, earning him a soft giggle from his girl. Smiling up at him she let her amused eyes rise onto his.

"You should be nicer, he is your brother."

He looked down at her, "But then what would I do to make you laugh?"

From the side Anko blew her whistle. "Sabaku no Gaara is the winner… _What did I do to get stuck with these brats again_." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Next fight… Sabaku no Temari versus Haruno no Sakura."

The two girls smiled wildly at each other as they stepped forward, each of their figures standing straight and not four inches from the other.

"I remember the last time we had a spar."

And with that they both began their onslaughts of attacks on each other,

**FLASHBACK**

_It had been a week after the incident. The second training day that Sakura was to participate in since she had arrived the harsh dessert. The sand hadn't made another appearance as to help the girl and maybe it was only a one time thing. _

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house; that don't bother me__._

_Wind didn't whip at the girls ratty and disheveled hair, the rain didn't poor down and the town didn't reek silence as to show sympathy on the girls loss. Quite the contraire. The wind was not but a blessed breeze, the sun burnt hot and bright in the suave blue sky, and the town went on with the bustling of selling street vendors and succeeding missions. No one mourned, nothing mourned, but her._

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out…. I'm not afraid to cry._

_A few dark bags hung from below her eyes, but no harm done. Her clothes were dirty and smelly, but the was to be expected. And unshed tears clung to her eyelashes, but that was anticipated. Nothing was out of the ordinary._

_Im not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me. there are days ever now and again_

_**I pretend I'm okay.**_

_Sakura stood straight in the shade of the enclosing walls of the training arena, leaning on the tan cement structure like a crutch. The other three teammates stood around her in a circle, not protective… just there. Especially one red-headed teenager. He was there. In walked her new sensei, the mysterious half faced jounin that will teach her. _

"_Haruno Sakura… before we start training The Village Hidden in the Sand would like to offer you a choice." He spoke politically, his voice ruff and scratchy to her ears. "Back in Leaf you have an aunt, you may return to your old village, your old team if you wish."_

"_No." The pink-haired girl looked up from the speckle of sand she was glaring at. "I am fine, and I would like to start my training here." _

_The team looked her up and down, their face following the line of her black and brown training outfit, following her clothing up the setting of her firm lips and her dulled eyes showing pain and determination… but most of all the showed exhaustion. She may not be too sad anymore… but she was tired._

_But that's not what gets me_

_With a 'hurumph' from the older man he nodded curtly, "You can either stay at your current residence or you may move to a government provided apartment or room."_

"_I'll except the government provided housing, thank you."_

_Silence hung in the sweaty air as Baki-sensei took out a scroll, scribbling a scattered message onto it and then stick the rolled parchment back into the folds of his robes._

"_Then we should begin training. I want you to fight Temari-hime, as to show us your current ninja skills." _

_Pulling out her fan, Temari melted her own smirk into a sympathetic smile as Sakura pulled out a kunai._

_What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and now seeing that loving you… is what I was trying to do._

"_Sakura… are you okay?" The blond chocked out as she raised her weapon, ready to begin the training match. _

"_I'm fine." She bit, raising her own weapon, glinting in the high sun._

_Temari hardened her own gaze, as she waved her fan letting a ripple of lethal wind to swirl and chop at her opponent. Quickly she watched as Sakura sucked herself down into the dirt floor as to avoid the blow. Hurrying she placed her fan on the ground behind her. She was ready for hand to hand combat._

_And apparently so was Haruno as she let her body erupt from the grainy field._

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it_

_Launching herself, Sakura took the brief moment she had to hatch a surprise attack. Swiftly she kicked her foot, letting it meet with a brief contact to Temari's rib cage. _

_She only leaned into the injury for a second, but the Sand sibling recovered quickly, letting her hands grab onto the offensive ankle and throw it over her own shoulder. Sakura's body met the ground with a 'thunk' before Temari's analyzing eyes. _

_Without banter she kicked herself up, standing herself back up on unsteady feet._

_Its hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and I'm alone. Still harder._

"_Are you okay?" Temari breathed._

_Giving a small chuckle she looked up at her friend, "I'm fine." Then she charged._

_Throwing herself onto the girl she punched at her head. Temari dodged. Temari grabbed a shurikin and threw it at her core. Sakura lowered herself to the ground before swinging her leg across the floor, as to trip the blonde. The girl jumped and pushed the pink-haired female away from her, her feet dragging against yards of scalding sand._

_An idea came as Sakura pulled out two kunai, on one a sparkly emerald gem hung, on the other the paint was dulling and the metal rusted. _

_Getting up, getting dressed. Living with this regret, but I know If I could do it over. I would trade, give away control the words that I say in my heart that I left unspoken._

_She released the kunai from her hand. Letting the, one sharp one dull, weapons hurtle towards Temari. But as was expected the girl used her kunoichi flexibility to its fullest, she bent her spin backwards, her feet still planted but her hands now on the floor also, only three inches behind her ankles. _

_Like a rehearsed gymnast the blond lifted her torso and her hands, now she in standing position._

_What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away. _

_With almost an evil smirk Temari looked at the girl, "You missed…"_

"_I wasn't aiming at you…" Sakura left the words hanging, her finger raised and pointing for her to look behind her. _

_With a raised eyebrow Temari turned around. Behind her, her expanded fan was opened, and now with two kunai's stick out of it._

_Her hazel eys widened as she took a step forward to her favorite weapon. _

"_Why don't you take a closer look at the kunais." Sakura said dully, knowing that there were exploding tags attached to the handles of each knife. _

_It was then that Temari started running towards her fan, when Sakura's lips started to form with the release jutsu. _

_Just as the condemning words were formed, Temari had yanked both kunai out of her fan and thrown them at Sakura, just as that words was said, "Kai…"_

_It seemed to go to fast for the rest of the team, a loud explosion and a huge clous of sandy smoke surrounded where the girls body once was._

_Never knowing what could have been and now seeing that loving you… is what I was trying to do._

_The cloud slowly dissipated, and the entire team began to ran towards the fallen girl, but when they were there all they saw was a globe of hard sand. Everyone looked to Gaara as he looked back at the circle of sand as the grains began to melt away only to reveal a crumple girl, bent over herself and letting tears leak out of her emerald eyes… finally._

_Temari knelt down beside Sakura, sweeping the girl into her arms._

"_Temari-san. I believe you won." That was the last thing the blossom said before passing out._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Temari huffed, out of breath from the battle. "Why don't you just beat me Sakura-chan."

"I don't want too." The girl smiled as she breezily lifted another short curved dagger.

Temari swore under her breath as she closed her fan, "I forfeit." She finished her silent rant with an out loud deadpan. Pouting, Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"No fun."

A loud cough echoed as Anko stood almost surprised around the two, "Sabaku Forfeits, Haruno wins." The snake ninja whistled for emphasis as she spun her own shuriken around her index finger mindlessly.

"Hmm… who should the next victims…heh I mean contestants be… Right well," She spoke raising her voice, "Since Team Seven of Leaf is odd numbered its going to be a three way fight. Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Sai… get your lazy ass behinds over here. One winner." Anko finished as the three steadily walked towards her. "And begin."

The three begin their onslaught of attacks, unleashing fire, ink, and clones.

--

--

The pink haired girl waved a quick 'see you later' as she excused herself to find the bathroom. Shuffling out of the field she crossed the old wooden bridge that held so many memories for her. Memories of pain, of joy, or life and death. She grimaced as she bent over the rotting railing, leaning to look into the still river.

"Oh look-y here. A pretty girl far from her protectors." A small gasp emitted from Sakura's parted lips as she spun around, already bouncing on the balls of her feet and senbon intertwined with her fingers.

A girl, a tall girl with straight black hair and a crooked smile stood, her long tongue licking at her dry lips. She was from the village in in the grass. A genin.

"Who are you and what do you want? Where are your passport papers?" Sakura ranted as she didn't flinch to put away her weapons. She wouldn't retreat unless she new it was safe.

The tall girl laughed, "Why would I show you? You don't live here in Leaf, Haruno, Sakura. You're a sand-nin."

"How did you know that?"

Stepping forward the grass-nin licked her lips once more, "I know a lot about you and your family… and your demon. Such an interesting case… I thought Sabaku was the container for Shukaku but for the past times I've seen you it seems otherwise. Has the demon adopted his containers… fetishes." She leaned forward, her long tongue only inches from the pink-haired ninjas chin. "What is it about you that you get such power without such sacrifice. Hmm… it seems like it is all handed to you on a silver platter, and all you did was to reach out and take it. In fact you didn't even have to take it. The power saved you the reach." Taking a long breath through her nose she smiled, "I smell more power being _forced_ on you in the near future. A _very raw _power. And I have an inkling that all the power you have been given will be _offered_ to one who _deserves_ it."

Her tongue stoked up Sakura's cheek only to retreat too quickly for the senbon to land on the flexible muscle.

"I have no Idea what your talking about… but I am well acquainted with threats, and you have no place to be giving one." Sakura growled, her lost senbon already replaced.

"I admit you have talent, but you have no surprise. But don't worry… you have plenty surprises to come Haruno. After all it was your destiny to have power, if it wasn't… their would be no reason that your surname had caught the Akatsuki's attention. Along with other incriminating personas. Good day."

**A/N **: I'm sorry to end it so soon but the more I got closer to the end of the chapter the more reviews I got… and that meant more words and then all these UPDATE!! Reviews came in and so I have come to a conclusion and compromise…. ROLLOVER WORDS. All the words I owe you will be added to next chapters chapter. As for contest number 2...

The winner is….

**XxMiyakaxX**

Her stories are amazing and I truly recommend them…. Now go read her stories while you wait for my next chapter…

Oh… and remember I want to feel loved!


	11. day 5 6 and 7 The bite

_**Part 3**_

_**Chapter eleven**_

_**The dissaperring nin, the melting seal**_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

--

**Today's Soundtrack**

I am a Raver- DJ Rankin

The words the mysterious girl said had haunted her. The way her long tongue poked outside her mouth, as if tasting the air. Like a snake. That's all she was, a vile snake who knew her secrets. The sad thing was is that she didn't know what frightened her more, the girl or her knowledge. The way she taunted her you would think she knew everything. Even the things she didn't know for herself. It terrified the girl even through the next two days of training and the events that they held.

"_Sakura can I have a word with you?" The Silver haired man called her over, waving two fingers in a motion towards himself._

_The girl walked over to him, taking her time to get to the lazy sensei. _

"_What is it, Kakashi-sama?" _

"_I just wanted to tell me that you and your teammates have earned my recommendation to become a chuunin. But… is there anything you wanted to tell me? You've been acting strange lately."_

_The pink-haired girl smiled to herself wistfully, "Everything is fine. Thank you for the recommendation." She walked away, her arms stiffly and firmly by her side._

Now she held herself firmly, still shivering from the grass nin's words. But still trying to push the words out from her mind. Today was the last day of the chuunin exams. The finals.

Anko held up her hand as she brought it down to a small wooden clipboard in her grasp. "ah. It seems the protégé of the Chuunin exams will be going first. And to be honest I was too drunk last night to pair every nin off…so do you we have any volunteers."

The crowd shrunk back from the arena as the pink haired ninja stepped forward and before Anko.

"I will."

Sakura's neck snapped upwards at the sound of the voice that haunted her for the past few days. The girls long hair was let loose around her face as her long tongue pushed the strands out from in front of her hidden eye, both her pupils laughing at the pink-haired girl.

Anko nodded curtly as she wrote down something on her clipboard, stepping back from the two she nodded her head slightly, "Okay, you may fight when I say go. When I say stop the fight you must stop. I am the judge of the fight and my word is law. The goal is to incapacitate your opponent… and please try not to kill the ninja if at all avoidable. Three, two, one, Go!"

The two genin slid away from each other, sending dust fly high into the air before the grass nin jumped onto the pink-haired girl, kunai in hand and a wry smirk making its way onto her olive toned face.

Bending back, Sakura's hands touched the ground; her body forming an arch as to avoid the weapon. Kicking her feet out and pulling her legs over the rest of her body she kicked the kunai from the grass ninja's hand, completing her fast movie back flip.

Grabbing four senbon Sakura launched the needles towards the girl, only for her to dissapear into a ball of smoke.

"Who do you think you are?" Sakura called, trying to see outside of the smoke and dust, "What did you mean? What do you know?"

Suddenly a fist was thrown fro behind her, grabbing the arm Sakura flipped the offending body over her shoulder, only for it to melt into the ground like motor oil. Another clone.

"Who I am, you'll soon find out. What I meant will soon be revealed, as to what I know… _everything_. And what I don't know, Im curious to investigate." A whisper slithered into her ear as a mass of snakes were blocked by a wall of sand, "_How curious_." The whisper stated again.

"Is that why you wont leave me alone? Am I something you haven't figured out?" She chuckled. "I think I am pretty obvious." She laughed turning her body around in the smoke.

The voice sighed, "I really wouldn't like for this match to last forever, so I'll give you and your friend a little present and then give my forfeit."

A mob of black hair and extended teeth shot out and towards Haruno. Chewing its way through a wall of sand that blocked it until it finally ripped through mesh chomped down on an expance of pale skin. Right below her right rib cage.

Sakura choked on a gasp as she fell to her knees.

Before the brown maniacle eyes the mark of a black snake eye surrounded my a circle of smal seals melted into her skin.

The smoke cleared to the eyes of all the watchers, only for them to see a fallen and bleeding black haired-nin and the Sand nin on her knees, eyes wide.

Running Anko strolled to the point between them, "The grass nin is unconscious, Haruno wins."

Ten before anyone could comprehened what was happening, a long neck was extended between a body and Sasuke was screaming, before that mysterious ninja disappeared.

A/N. I feel lazy, Im sorry but to be honest first week of school. hard. Ill be updating less often probably sadly. And yes… wish me luck and if you love me you'll fill this out:

+WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I...+  
You knew me:

I committed suicide:  
I said I liked you:  
I kissed you:  
I lived next door to you:  
I started smoking:  
I stole something:  
I was hospitalized:  
I ran away from home:  
I got into a fight and you weren't there:

+WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY...+  
Personality:  
Eyes:  
Hair:  
Family:  
Writing:

+WOULD YOU...+  
Be my friend?:  
Keep a secret if I told you one?:  
Hold my hand?:  
Take a bullet for me?:  
Keep in touch?:  
Try and solve my problems?:  
Love me?:  
Date me?:

+HAVE YOU EVER...+

Lied to make me feel better?:  
Wanted to kiss me?:  
Wanted to kill me?:  
Broke my heart?:  
Kept something important from me?:  
Thought I was unbearably annoying?:

+AND MORE...+  
1. Who are you?:  
2. Are we friends?:  
3. When and how did we meet?:  
6. Describe me in one word.:  
7. What was your first impression?:  
10. If you could give me anything what would it be?:  
11. How well do you know me?:  
13. Ever wanted to tell me something but couldn't?:


	12. PROPHECY

_**Part 4**_

_**Chapter twelve**_

_**Painful relevance**_

_**Cast in Stone, Ground Down To Sand**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ILL CRY IF I WANT TOO

---

**Today's Soundtrack**

I am a Raver- DJ Rankin

_Her vision faded in and out. Out and In. And smeared view of purple eyes were in her view. A few outstretched arms. A smiling face, some green eyes. Some brown eyes. Some purple. Tears pricked and her eyes stung at the three smiling faces and their outstretched arms as if welcoming her. Father, mother, Lils…_

_The image had a ripple send through it as if her unshed tears landed on a puddle, the puddle their faces were in._

_The golden halo behind them dimmed a bit as a wrinkle went through their smiles. _

"_Go away. Run run run run run run run. No. Don't come here. Go away." The smiling faces chanted worry wrinkling their angelic faces and there smiles never leaving. _

"_Why… don't you want me? don't you miss me…" Sakura replied, trying to reach past the water._

"_No. Go away, run run run and don't look back. We don't want to see you here again. Go go go. Run run run." They chanted again._

"_Why? Why? Mother, papa, sister…" She chocked… " I am almost there… I can almost touch you." Her finger tips touched the puddle, her fingertips turning black where the water had touched. _

"_NO. go back, go back, run run run, go away go away, don't come back, don't look back."_

_The picture of the little five year old lily crept closer and closer to the surface of the water. _

"_Yes sister….. Go away. They don't want you, I don't want you, and the sooner you leave this place the sooner your power can be mine…" Lily's purple eyes bled an evil yellow color. _

"_W-what." _

_Then Sakura watched as her two parents jumped on Lily, beating her, chocking her. As they chanted, "Leave her, leave her, leaver her."_

_The five year old closed her eyes after they had bled back to purple. _

"_No!" She shrieked, "Not her! No! No!" her limbs jolted and flared out as she noticed the puddle getting smaller and smaller as her parents continued to choke her baby sister. But no matter how fast her limbs moved she couldn't get closer, she couldn't save her… just like she couldn't save her from her first death…_

She sprung from her bed. Sweat glazing over clammy skin.

Her head shot left to right and back again, not calming until she felt the familiar feel of soft sand glide over her arms and forehead. "G-Gaara…" She chocked, tears misting her eyelashes.

Scrambling over her bed sheets she clawed at her hospital gown, clawing at her lower abdomen. Finally the paper dress ripped and she stared at her red raw skin. Nothing. Not one speck of inked skin. She fell back into the fluffy pillows, "Gaara… G-Gaara…" Shaking her head, she rid her eyes from the tears.

"They were there… they were there… I saw them… They were there."

A hand softly crept its way down her arms to her fisted hands, and lips kissed and trailed each knuckle.

"Its fine, your fine. I'll kill that girl, I'll kill her for doing this to you."

"I… I…" She took a deep breath and then furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't think she was a grass nin… I don't think she was a she… I…I…"

Gaara wrinkled his brow in frustration as sand grains pulled up the hospital bed covers up to Sakura's chin.

"You should sleep." He said monotonously.

She jerked her head to see him.

His hair was sticking up in every direction, his skin paler and the rings around his eyes so completely dark. His shirt was wrinkled. His knuckles… dirty.

"You haven't left me. This whole time. How long was I out?"

"Nine days. You're a chuunin congratulations. Tomorrow's the ceremony and then we're heading back to Sand. Now sleep."

And this time… she listened.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long. But I have had SO much and many things going on… like hmm.. . My new man, three months on the 28****th**** 3 And my AP. BIOLOGY… I hate science. . I also exploded my kitchen when I baked a few days ago but …oh.. Yeah… OVER 2 FEET OF SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! And in seattle its kind of a big deal. Its not rain. ITS WHITE! YEAH! **

**Love you, happy Christmas and a merry new year. Love you BAI !**


	13. Chapter 13

Are you guys still interested in this story ?


	14. Read me, its worth it

Hey there guys, as you probably have noticed I have kind of stopped writing for a while… now I know half of you probably don't really care what I have been doing in all the spare time that I haven't been writing fan fictions but I am going to tell you anyways and if you are nice then hopefully you will read this.

I have been reading, a lot and also, I have just very recently started writing a fiction-review blog (I blog review for books, movies, comics yada yada). I am trying to get more hits and more followers and I thought you lovely fellows wouldn't mind to check it out.

In addition to my long lived want to get more comments and hits I would like to let you know that I want to start a segment where I rate and review the top fan fictions. I could just randomly stroll along and read fanfictions that I want to… but I thought hey, maybe you fellows are particularly proud of something you have written.

If that is the case then email me at with the link to your fanfiction and let me know if you want to be submitted to my best-fanfiction list segment.

If you feel really confident that you will have a top fanfiction then write a little something something that I can post under my review and the link to your story.

Read the intro to my blog (the first post) if you are confused, or you can just email me any questions.

(And hey, if my blog hits it off then maybe I'll surprise you all with a long Christmas chapter.)

To participate just type the following web address into your browser without the spaces.

www . pieceofiction . blogspot . com

Thankyou for all of your time.


End file.
